


Pursuit of happiness

by transgallavich



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Awkwardness, I love my boys, Kisses, M/M, Violence, au where they dont plan zero day at all, i love them, idk - Freeform, its gay, its kinda smutty but not really, pls, word vomit honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: Andre is a fighter and Cal is a lover.





	Pursuit of happiness

Cal had a huge bruise on his side and Andre couldn't figure out who gave it to him.

"Cal, just tell me who did it! I'll take care of it," Andre said as he grabbed a soda from his fridge. Cal just shook his head. Andre sighed and they walked back to his bedroom. 

Andre kept pressing him about it. He wasn't going to let it go that easily. So after a few days of asking Cal constantly, he caved.

"It was that guy who tripped me in the hallway last week. The one with the buzzcut," Cal said with his head down. He didn't want Andre to start any trouble. As much as he appreciated his friend's help, he didn't want it. It always ended badly. Cal looked up at the older boy and saw the anger in his eyes. He instantly regretted telling him. Andre's fist lifted and punched the locker that they were standing in front of. Cal jumped away and glanced over his shoulder. He was angry. Cal hated it when Andre was angry. He was loud and scary and wasn't the Andre that he knew. He was a completely different person when he was angry. Cal put his hand on Andre's shoulder, unsure of what else to do. 

"I'm fine, Andre. I'm fine," Cal said softly. He felt Andre's body relax under his touch and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to do anything. 

"Okay," Andre replied. 

Cal pushed Andre slightly. "Big tough guy," he teased. Andre cracked a small smile and laughed.

"Freak."

Cal was pushed into the locker and fell to the ground. He was smaller than most. He didn't weigh a whole lot. He was easy to throw around. Cal went to look up at whoever pushed him, but before he could, he was already walking off. Andre ran after him. Before the bleach blonde boy could even process what had just happened, he saw Andre slam the boy to the ground. It was a mess of arms and legs, blood flying and the sick crack of bone. Cal didn't even bother getting up. He watched from afar as students around him sprinted to see the action. Cal put his head in his hands and waited. He didn't know what else to do. When he looked up again, he saw a teacher pulling the two apart. Andre had blood running down his face and pure rage in his eyes. Cal and Andre's eyes met before he was whisked away to the office.

Cal didn't see Andre for the rest of the day. When he went home, he found Andre waiting for him in his room. He was sitting on his bed with a bag of ice on his knuckles.

"You look rough," Cal said, laughing halfway through. He wasn't sure why he was laughing. It wasn't funny. Andre had gotten the crap beaten out of him and Cal was laughing. Soon, Andre was laughing too. Cal fell onto his bed, almost wheezing. Once they calmed down, they fell into a comfortable silence. Andre was the first to break it.

"I got suspended for three days," he said.

Cal just nodded. 

"You don't have to stand up for me, you know," Cal said. Andre already knew this. Instead of replying, he lightly shoved his friend. They stayed like that for a while until Cal sat straight up and took the ice off of Andre's hand. Andre took in a sharp breath. Cal carefully lifted his hand and inspected his knuckles. They were purple and blue, with hints of green all over. Cal reached down to the hem of his own shirt and lifted it, revealing his own bruise. He put Andre's hand on his side and pointed to it.

"Now we match," Cal said while laughing.

Andre smiled and shook his head. 

Cal didn't put his shirt back down, and Andre didn't take his hand away. It was an awkward situation. Andre's hand crept up Cal's shirt. Before either of them could say anything, Cal was on top of the older boy. Andre took Cal's shirt off in one swift movement. Despite the throbbing pain in his left hand, it was good. Andre couldn't really process what was happening in his brain. All he knew was that his best friend was on top of him without a shirt on and he didn't have a problem with it. Andre flipped over so his body was above Cal's. He kissed the bleach blonde softly. This was new territory for him. Cal whined softly and Andre's eyes widened. What were they doing? Was he really making out with his best friend? Was he high or something?

Despite all of these thoughts running through Andre's head, he continued. Eventually, the kisses got more intense. Andre trailed down to the boy's collarbones and left deep purple marks.

Cal smiled. 

Bruises left for the right reasons.


End file.
